The Defined Deal
Day 1 I floated about, upon the planet of Thyria, in the coldest, darkest reaches of the planet, the clouded abyss growing around myself as a forced my way through howling winds and an icy breeze. To be honest, I had doubts in myself, there were risks I'd have to make on this short journey, some of which I myself don't feel like taking; but to my fair readers, if you dare trek upon the planet, never go out into the dank, dark regions, there is always serious danger. Even I myself, feel that there may be no chance for me if I continue forth, indeed, what I could face will be perilous indeed. For some short time, my dear readers, I could only create guesses as to what was out here in the far reaches of the planet; I've only heard rumors, spread far and wide, some terrifying, some grotesque, but they all lead back to one simple idea: That a machine itself was what stood within the darkest, coldest reaches of Thyria. Why would a machine lay far out in the middle of nowhere? Who would know of such things? Why are more than half of the rumors of horrific tales, weaved by generations of maddened individuals? To you, my readers, I could only guess... Day 2 Finally within sight, I found what could be a large sphere, with four long, spindly spider-like legs, rusted red, most likely due to the cold temperatures and the condensed air within the dark grip of the enscapulating darkness. On top of the sphere was a chimney-esque form, of which no smoke billowed from. I sighed in trepidation, knowing full well what I could be getting myself into, and floated out toward the large, orbular structure. Landing upon the slippery surface, I first noticed the air around the structure itself was much more condensed, and it was similarly colder as well, than compared to the naturally frozen air. I sauntered up to the pipe structure sticking out of the machine, and look down into the structure, to find there is a floor for me to land upon. Fitting myself within, I float down to the ground of the inside of the machine, and what interests me most, fellow readers, is the fact that a door stood in the small, dank room I had just entered myself into. The door stood menacingly taller than myself, brown colored body with splotches of red plastered upon it, skulls decorated the edging, their grinning faces unwavering even in the frozen temperatures. I already felt something move deep within the pit of my stomach, a deep sensation that I should not continue. But alas, I have already begun, and as a testament to my promise, I shall continue to trudge forth with fortitude. Day 2 - Continued Opening the door, I found myself down a long corridor, the cold already has left the air, leaving a warm, yet rank stench to permeate within the confines of this part of the facility. I noticed there were skulls lining the walls, flames floating just barely above the bleached white remains, noting this to be heating up the hall itself, as flames licked the air, taking mighty gulps of the old oxygen just to sustain their lives as long as they can. Making my way down the musty hall, I came across the black door to the next room, it seemed as if it were just placed there, it was seemingly brand new, my reflection barely made out off of the reflective surface. This seemed to be the only clean thing I've taken notice to since I've entered the spherical building. I take my hand on the knob and slowly turn, until I hear the soft click, telling me I may push open to enter the next room. For the next room, my dear readers, held a monstrosity I could never imagine. As I entered the room, beakers, glasses, and tubes of variable sizes were lined up against walls and atop desks and tables that were scattered about the vicinity. A large cylindrical tube was in the center, connected to the ceiling and the ground. Within the tube was a ovular creature, which had eyes for each direction, as if like a compass, it also had six mouths, each with a wide variety of different teeth. It's body was a sickening black, whilst the eyes were red with the deepest rage. It had no arms, it had no legs, nothing else could be descibed of what this creature could be, even I, an explorer of the ages, have never seen a creature such as this. For the time being, this creature ignored me, not even bothering to move, it's eyes appeared to be glazed over, but with the tank's strangely green colored water, I'd have no idea if it were dead or not. Making my way around the room (And away from that strange creature), I made it to the door at the other end of the room, it too, was black colored, and reflected myself within itself. With more of a swift motion, I entered the room and slammed the door shut, my fears realized I did not enjoy the unknown, and that creature in the room before, was something I've never seen, nor shall I ever truly understand. No longer mulling upon the monster in the room before, I found myself once more in a never-ending corridor, this time though, skeletons hung from the walls, flames though, still floated above the skulls' grinning faces, still licking at the rank air. I felt fear plunge into my heart, the feeling of death becoming more and more prevalent as I continued walking among the hanging dead. Ignoring the fact that flesh was hanging off some of the corpses, I continued forth, walking up to the door at the end of the hall, and opening it, bravity filling my being, and entered the room to find the horrors I could never expect. Although I had found myself to where the horrific rumors began, I also found that I wish everything were but just fantasies and of the other sorts. As a caution to my fellow readers, if you feel you must not continue, close my book, for few may be able to handle what I myself laid my eyes upon. I could barely walk was my first thought, as I found body parts of arms and legs scattered about the rather large room, like thrown away trash that never made it to the bin, barely giving me space to move. I could hardly contain whatever was building up in the pit of my stomach, as I took notice to words written in blood upon the walls. Some stated that "The eyes have walls..." While others explained of "The Great Ones continue to watch." None of which made sense. Still, as I read the bloodied texts that were strewn about the wall, I tripped over the body a man, whom had his eyes removed, his lifeless corpse missing one arm. The fear and trepidation within my heart reached an all time high as I backed into a wall, though it's soft surface made myself turn around, to find that this portion of the room had a wall made of flesh stitched together, a few randomly placed limbs hung lifelessly. The scents and sickening odors suddenly brought to my nose forced my release of my gastric acids upon the floor of the deceased, my knees weak, I moved back to the cleanest corner of the room I could find, of which blood was pooled, but not to the highest extent; and sat myself there, resting whatever energy I had left. Getting a better look at the room, I noticed the ceiling was also made of flesh, the faces of people sewn together, all staring down at the ground, their eyes still intact and ever boring into my soul. I looked away, making sure to no longer look at the horrifying ceiling. I decided to finally take a look upon the large jar in the middle of the room, it's yellow fluids holding what appeared to be small orbs, a countless number of them. Upon focusing my eyes intently, I found them to be floating eyes, tentacles coming off of the creatures so they could swim in the water. They appeared to be jaggedly cut across the middle, but were still together. It was until a small bit of flesh from the ceiling fell into the vat, and the creature opened it's jagged maw that I found it to be a mouth across the structure of the eye. With my last bit of strength, I propped myself up and fell unconscious moments after... Day 3 I woke to find the same room I was in when I had fallen, and for earlier measure, I had finally understood just a little more of why people created rumors, instead of outright telling the truth. Rumors were to dull down the taste of a story, and to keep some from knowing the full truth of such horrors of a place such as this. Although I had figure out more of this building, I've figure that now, I should be more careful of what could be in the future, dangerous prospects always lurk around every corner, and finding myself stuck in one could be a nasty ending for one such as I. I got myself to stand, and move toward the other door that had been the one I should've went through the moment I entered this room. Opening, the rusted door fell off it's hinges and I continued forth, finding myself in a very large, open spaced room, containing large vats of blood, stairs led downward, as was the only way to continue forth. And down I continued. Whence I made my final step to the bottom part of the room, I found myself face to face with where the blood was coming from. The recently deceased were being placed upon a conveyor belt, and placed in front of a large tube, and like a mosquito, punctured the skin and sucked the dead person dry. Unsure that I could even see that a second time, I moved away, heading toward another blackened door, opening it and entering without second thought. The room I entered I found to be more horrific than the one before, as it appeared to be a torture facility of some sorts, as I found that this was where the recently deceased were before they just died. A few were only left, but I could only watch as their lives were ended by a man whom was filling their body with a strange fluid, as they were held down by metal restraints. Their eyes glazed over in moments and death was only there for the cold embrace. I could only now finally understand what this was about, as the man turned around to look upon me. His overall appeal being that of a doctor. He was the one who spoke first, with as little words as possible, he merely questioned me, "Is there a doctor in the house?" Aghast, I had no idea how to respond to a question that made no sense. I was at a loss for words, "W-what?" I questioned back, so as to have a different way out of his question. "I question you, my good sir, is there a doctor in the house?" He repeated. I had no choice but to figure a response to the maddened man. "I don't know, I'm not exactly sure." I backed away, he took a step forward. I knew then, a chance at survival was getting to be slim, sure, I could float, but that was my only ability, I had no others, besides the fact, my dear readers, that whatever I thought of writing would formulate within the pages that you read as of now. But I disgress, even though I gained my magical book from a strange black cloaked merchant, that would be for another time. Turnign away, I ran through the door that I sought entrance to, and headed straight for the stairs, from behind me, I heard the man beseech me to wait, to which I was disinclined to acquiesce the request, and decidedly floating the rest of the way there. but to my surprise, the doctor-esque man stood before me, blocking the exit. "You'd do wise to give up." He spoke, I found fear to be the greatest of my emotion, one I could not completely fathom. "You'll end up like all poor souls on this machine, you see, just like my master, this machine does enjoy the taste of blood, in fact, it lives on it. Moreso, like a human car, the blood is it's gas. You'll aid it." "I don't think so. I'm not going to be part of this- whatever it is." I could only mutter. He approached me, and myself, being quick and agile, moved as swiftly as I could out of the way, and down the corridor, looking at the flames, I noticed faces were looking out at me. They were speaking words as I ran by, they spoke of the "Great Ones", and that there was no chance for survival. I paid no heed, and continued running, the medical man right behind me. I ran past the room containing the floating eyes, and faces upon the ceiling, into the next corridor, and once more into the room with the large, strange creature. Finally, the last short distance, and opened the door, leading to the pipe that I took earlier, I floated upward. Coming out to the freezing air, I sighed, and continued to float away, but moments after, lights turned on, the snow suddenly stopped falling, and the darkness faded. Revealing the machine itself was standing. It began to move in my direction, and followed my every movement, from the sides came out claw-like appendages, snaking their way toward my small, floating form. But Luck was on my side that day, as a green and pink cloaked figure appeared before me, as I was trying to escape, and told me to try to get away as quick as I could. I turned to watch the strange, and sudden being, fight against the giant machine, although doing no harm, was distracting it. But the battle was moving closer to myself, and I continued forth to hide from the crazed machine. What was to happen next, from both ends of the spectrum of life, was something I could truly, never understand. From way above in the sky, a purple-black vortex formed, and a voice rang out to me, barely audible, I heard the words,'' "Welcome to my woooOOOoooooorrrld." ''I couldn't hold on much longer to a tree I grabbed hold of, as winds began to blow and the robotic machine was sent flying up into the sky, and sucked into the vortex. The next thing I knew, I found myself flying in the air. What I saw last, was the machine being spat out back onto Thyria, before- Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Grimdark Category:Short Stories Category:Finished Stories